


Taming Of The Shrew - A Haikyuu!! X Shakespeare Fanfiction

by Psychofreak29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is stunningly beautiful, Bokuto is head over heels for Akaashi, Iwaizumi Akaashi and Kiyoko are siblings, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa is trying his best, Oikawa trying to woo Iwaizumi, University Student Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychofreak29/pseuds/Psychofreak29
Summary: Shimizu, Hajime, and Keiji are siblings from a wealthy upper class family.This story revolves around Hajime- as many suitor ask for his younger brother's hand-in-marriage, their father tells them off by making a rule : No one can date Keiji before Hajime has found a suitor.Lowly college student Bokuto Koutarou was shocked by the rule and goes to the well-known Oikawa Tooru to ask him to try and woo Hajime so he could get to Keiji.Oikawa, who accepted, tries his best to woo Hajime- but can he?





	1. The Family's Concern

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to anime-or-anigay on Tumblr for their amazing headcanon! This fic was made from their headcanon and I'm honored to be able to write a fanfiction for it OwO~☆

Keiji sighed softly as he walked through the halls of his mansion, searching for his brother Hajime. Why is Keiji looking for his brother anyway? It's simple- he's uncomfortable about all of his suitors spying him from afar.

Their family is a very wealthy one. Both Keiji and Hajime are also well known across the town, mostly because of their looks. Keiji, the younger of the two, is utterly beautiful and much sought after by men and women across the land. Hajime, though also gorgeous and smart, is abrasive and considered too grumpy and brutish for someone to date, thus many from the upper class label him "undateable".

Well, not that Hajime wanted to date anyone. He's not looking for a suitor and everyone he does meet is "never worth his time". He just doesn't care.

Keiji knocks on his brother's room's door. "Come in." Hajime answered from inside. The younger went in and sat on the bed, next to his brother who was reading a book. "Spied on again?" Keiji answered with a nod.

"I guess that's unavoidable, since you're almost 18 years old now." Hajime pats the younger one, comforting him. "I'll get dad to tell the guards for you." Keiji smiled slightly and thanked his brother, and went back to own room.

+×+×+×

A few days later, a party was held for Keiji's 18th birthday. Things had changed though- his suitors are no longer distant admirers. A lot of people came for the sake of seeing Keiji- maybe asking for his hand-in-marriage. They all tried and tried to win Keiji's heart, but none of them seem to succeed.

Hajime sighs at the scene. Lots and lots of upper class people who tried to woo his brother seemed to have lost their pride when they were rejected. Not that Keiji rejected them harshly- their failure just makes them all sad.

"Father, Mother, don't you think they all try too hard to woo Keiji? I mean, don't they have pride and reputation to protect?" Hajime asks their parents. 

"It's true that they try so hard. I mean, i know Keiji is stunning, but it's nothing to sacrifice their reputations for." Their mother added. "We have to limit the onslaught of people asking for his hand."

"Why are they so crazy about Keiji? If you look at it doesn't the personality matter most? There are lots of great people with great personality out there aren't there?" Their sister, Shimizu, asked. 

"I'm surprised they're more attracted to Keiji than you though."  
That earned Hajime a punch to his shoulder.

"Ouch....so what do you think we should do, Father?" He asked once again. His father sighed as another person comes asking for Keiji's hand to him. "This is too much. Too much suitors, i mean."

"I understand what you all mean. It's true that this is getting troublesome." He sighed once again. "Keiji, come over here." He called.

"What is it, father?" Keiji asked. "Are the suitors bothering you?" "Yes, yes they are." Their father pats his head and calls for the people to gather around.

"Now, i am going to announce a rule for all of my son Keiji's suitors. I had to stop the onslaught of people wanting to marry him, so here's my rule; " he stopped for a moment.

"Keiji is not allowed to date anyone until his elder brother, Hajime, has found a suitor."


	2. A College Student's Attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto wants to have Keiji as his boyfriend, but he couldn't since the new rule had been made. What will he and his friends do?

Bokuto Koutarou - a normal, lowly, college student.  
One of Keiji's admirers.

Hearing the new rule, he was shook. He always thought that there'd be a way to capture his heart. But with the new rule, it's gonna be hard for him to make Keiji his boyfriend. 

"What should i do?!" He shouted, getting Kuroo's attention as his voice echoed through his dorm room. "I don't know! If you really love him you should think of something!" Kuroo answered. "But his brother doesn't have any interests on getting a suitor! What else can i do?!"

"I dunno man."

"Dude, help me for once."

"Are you saying i never helped you before?"

"Of course you have. But help me with this!"

In the midst of their small bickering, a pillow hits both their faces at once and the two males fall down. Both males look up to see the person who threw the pillow- Kuroo's boyfriend, Kenma.

"Yeesh, can you not be noisy?!" 

"Oops- sorry Kenma!"

"Sorry dear"

Kenma muttered a few things about them bothering others and went back to his game. "You know Bokuto, if you really want Keiji-kun then you should wait until someone gets attracted to Hajime-kun or maybe the other way around."

"Oh wait- that's right, you're Keiji and Hajime's childhood friend. Why didn't you mention that earlier Kitten?"

"No one asked me to."

Bokuto stayed silent, thinking of a way. "Wait- remember that rumor about the person who can woo anyone when asked? The infamous Grand King?"

"Oikawa Tooru, right?"

"Wait, that Oikawa we knew when we were in highschool?"

"Yep! Why don't we ask him to woo Hajime??" Hearing Bokuto's idea, Kuroo gasped. "Bro, that is a genius idea!" The two "bros" high-fived and started getting ready to go meet this Oikawa Tooru person. Kenma on the other hand, sighed and put on his jacket, waiting for the other two to get ready.

+×+×+×

The three arrived at the Oikawa Residents quickly (because Bokuto and Kuroo ran like crazy dragging Kenma along). Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other in nervousness as Kenma pressed the doorbell.

Not long after, Oikawa opened the door. He immediately gasped when he saw who was at his front door. "Kuroo, Bokuto, and Kenma?!" "Ayyyyy" "ayyyyyyyyyyyyy" "ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" "ugh."

"It's been a while since we've seen each other. What brings you guys here? " Oikawa asked. "We heard that you can woo anyone when asked. Is that true?"

Oikawa chuckled at the question. "Of course, i AM the Great King Oikawa-san"

Bokuto beamed. "That's great! Because we need you to woo someone for us." The brunette tilted his head in confusion. "Who?"

"Hajime, you know, the one who people label undateable and has an utterly beautiful younger brother." "Oh, that Hajime." Oikawa paused for a while before continuing. "What's in it for me?"

"Um..." Bokuto thought long and hard. "Ah! Conquering the unconquerable Hajime would boost your reputation quickly!" Seeing as Oikawa is a lover of his reputation, he seemed to be considering it.

"I guess it's not really worth the trouble seeing as my reputation is already this amazing. I don't want it to get ruined by failing to be honest." Bokuto thought for a while again and sighed after getting his answer.

"What about ¥30.000 for it?"

Kuroo looked at Bokuto in surprise. "Isn't that like, almost all of your earnings in a month?" Bokuto smiled at his friend and answered, "as far as I'm concerned, Keiji's worth it."

Seeing his friend's conviction, Oikawa finally agrees after thinking about it for a while. "Alright. But remember, you haven't actually won his heart yet so this could be completely useless." "Aight-"

"I'm determined Keiji would like me so all you have to do is win Hajime's heart!"


End file.
